This invention relates to a device for tightening the girth or cinch or saddles for use with horses.
People have been riding horses for centuries. A saddle for the rider is placed upon the back of a horse and is cinched to the horse. This is accomplished by the use of a cinch or girth which is normally a flat piece of several strands of soft rope which may typically be four or five inches wide and may be about fifteen to sixteen inches long. Each end of the girth is provided with a ring having a tongue. One end of the girth is connected to one side of the saddle with a leather strap with holes and the tongue of that ring is inserted through a selected hole. The other end of the girth is connected to the saddle by what is called a latigo which is a long strap on the saddle tree to tighten and fasten the cinch to the saddle. After the saddle is placed on the horse the latigo is used to fasten the cinch and it is pulled up by hand until the proper tightness of the cinch is obtained and the latigo is secured in that position by the tongue of the second ring of the cinch.